ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Promotion: Second Lieutenant
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Beförderung: Oberfeldwebel SL Wildcat Badge |previous=Promotion: Chief Sergeant |next=Promotion: First Lieutenant }} Walkthrough *Begin the quest by walking into the Salaheem's Sentinels office. *After a cutscene, trade three Imperial Gold Pieces to Abquhbah for another cutscene. You will receive the key item Officer Academy Manual. **'If during any of the following mini-games you think you will fail, simply force a disconnection and try again.' *A) Trade Abquhbah two Imperial Mythril Pieces to initiate the Infiltration trial. **Three scenes with stationary Chocobo chicks will appear for a few seconds each. *#After the first scene, you will be asked what species were present and how many of them there were. (6 on my run) *#After the second scene, you will be asked twice how many Chocobos were facing in certain directions. (on my run, there were 9 chocobos. Strongly advise getting a piece of paper and marking down their directions facing. Forward, Up (backward), Left, Right) *#After the third scene, you will be asked how many Chocobos were present. There will be many more Chocobos here than in the first two scenes. (I had 21 chocobos on my run, be prepared.) :**(I had 23, and 2 pairs were nearly on top of each other so they "looked" almost like 1 chick, not 2) **A wrong answer does not result in an immediate failure (Failing the third scene will result with a "wrong" response and a new picture.) *B) Trade Abquhbah two Imperial Mythril Pieces to initiate the Platoon Combat trial. **Trade Abquhbah a piece of equipment from Aht Urhgan beastmen. Confirmed accepted equipment include: ***Macuahuitl -1 ***Mamool Ja Collar ***Mamool Ja Helmet ***Jadagna -1 ***Januwiyah -1 ***Tariqah -1 ***Troll Pauldron ***Troll Vambrace ***Lamian Armlet ***Lamian Kaman -1 ***Qutrub Gorget *C) Trade Abquhbah two Imperial Mythril Pieces to initiate the Survival Training trial. **You will be asked a series of eight (multiple choice) questions regarding details from the previous Promotion quests. You only need to answer seven of the eight questions correctly to pass. **The answers are (German answers in round brackets) and answers in square brackets. ***German answers are provided on account of the answers appearing in English in the German version. ***French answers are provided according to the order they appear in the English version. They are known to work as of the 29th July 2009, follow what is written there because trying to translate the English ones will make you fail. **#Fulfill requests without fail. (...Wünsche der Generaldirektorin Naja mit äußerster Hingabe!) polie aux requêtes de la présidente ! **#Bigger than a marid. (Größer als ein Marid.) grande qu'un marid. **#Mythralline Wellspring. (Mythrallin-Quelle) les sources mithrallines. **#A detective agency. (Schlangenauge-Detektivagentur.) agence de détectives. **#Empyrean Incense. (Der Weihrauch des vollkommenen Glücks.) empyrée". **#Warjal. (Warjal.) Warjal. **#Blackrust. (Schwarzer Rost.) taches noires sont apparues. **#He tripped over his right foot. (Er stolperte über sein rechtes Bein.) est tombé en trébuchant du pied gauche. *After the third trial you receive the SL Wildcat Badge and the quest is complete. *If you fail any of the trials, you will be required to pay the 2 Imperial Mythril Piece fee again to retry.